Quería escapar
by MaryG11
Summary: Quería escapar, en verdad quería alejarme, pero no había sido mi culpa, ¡No fue mi culpa! Y al final termine pagando todo.


Nunca había escrito algo así, pero con todo lo de día de muertos y Haloween me inspire, espero no sea un desastre, saludos

Quería escapar

Todo estaba mal, temblaba mucho, tanto que mis pasos se entorpecián y no entendía si era por el frío o realmente tenía miedo, ya no podía más, las 3:27 de madrugada no es buena hora para salir a recorrer la ciudad, pero tenía que, necesitaba escapar, mi respiración era forzada y sentía cada ruido se volvía más agudo.

Todo era mi culpa, pero la verdad no creí que algo de hace tantos años llegara atormentarme de esa manera.

Ella era mi amiga, tímida y siempre preocupándose de todo, llena de sugestiones, ahora con una mente más madura podía decir ella, la niña, mi amiga de ojos negros vivía con trastornos mentales y miedo a todo.

Jugábamos por horas, pero siempre de una u otra forma ella terminaba arruinando todo. "Pero en verdad no fue intencional, no era el plan que las cosas salieran así" Nuestras madres siempre nos prohibían acercarnos a ese oscuro lugar, historias que contaban y nada bueno salía de ahí, talvez la curiosidad mía porque ella era un pequeño cuerpo delgado temblando de miedo a solo metros del inicio del camino en medio de árboles que parecía en un punto de su larga vida habían parado de crecer en posiciones de agonía.

-Vamos Bulma, mamá dijo que no entraramós ahí, es peligroso-

-Miedosa- La empuje, no fuerte, el simple contacto para indicar que lo era. Ahora siento en recuerdos que ese lugar si era melancólico, porque incluso en las largas pijamadas cuando desde lejos lo observamos por la ventana, imaginábamos sombras negras moverse entre ramas, incluso ahora estoy segura que un canto fúnebre se escucha.

"Fue mi culpa, pero también de ella"

Una tarde de otoño todo ocurrió, el día nublado con nubes grises que anunciaban una profunda y larga tormenta, ambas detrás del patio de la gran casa intentabamós un fuerte armar, protegernos de la lluvia era la idea, la infantil idea por qué a metros de nosotros la lugubre construcción de dos pisos era el refugio perfecto y que al final sabíamos cuándo empezará a llover seríamos metidas a la fuerza.

Ella seguía trabajando en mantener aquella tela roja sobre las dos cajas que dispuestas hacían su trabajo de paredes, pero yo en un trance no dejaba de ver el oscuro lugar, más atención cuando a lo lejos los sonidos de tormenta fueron acompañados por el graznido de un puñado de pájaros negros que de entre las ramas salía volando torpemente, las seguí con mis ojos hasta que mi vista las perdió, una vez el abuelo me dijo que dentro de la maraña de árboles un camino al pueblo de Hobet había, el lúgubre y oscuro lugar llamaba mi atención, una extraña energía me llamaba, pero también miedo producía en mí.

Siempre, siempre quise saber que dentro había y porque prohibido estaba, di un paso al frente mientras Milk detrás continuaba en la ardua tarea, me detuve por qué una energía que no pude explicar me detuvo, pero yo quería saber, ¡Quería conocer! y si no podía hacerlo alguien más lo haría por mi.

-Milk- Me volteó a ver quitando su cabello del rostro

-Conozco un mejor fuerte para protegernos de la lluvia-

-De verdad ¿Donde?- Señale el bosque y ella se asustó.

-No podemos entrar lo sabes, y me da miedo-

-Es por eso que nadie en la escuela más que yo te habla, eres una miedosa, ¡Miedosa!-

-¡Yo no tengo miedo!- Grito muy agudo

-¡Miedosa!-

-¡No tengo miedo!-

-¡Demuéstralo!... Entra al bosque tráeme una flor y jamás prometo jamás volveré a decirte miedosa-

La ví dudar, volteó su mirada negra al oscuro lugar y vi por sus movimientos el miedo empezó a cubrirla.

-Miedosa-

-¡No!- ¿Que la impulsó?... Tal vez fui yo, pero al final ella tomó la decisión, yo no le puse una pistola en la cabeza para obligarla, ¡No fue mi culpa!

La ví caminando al oscuro camino, muy oscuro y sus pasos lentos, los pies que bajo el vestido que llevaba se ocultaban, entonces me enojé cuando en el camino ella se perdió, ella si era valiente, yo era la cobarde, me senté a esperarla, horas, mucho tiempo, tanto que empezó a llover y mis ojos aunque las fuertes gotas molestaran parecía ni parpadeaba, escuche gritos y un tirón producto de alguien que de mis brazos tomó por detrás.

-!Te estás mojando niña!- Mi padre salió enojado de que a la intemperie me expusiera, mamá y tía Adira desde la puerta gritaron el nombre de Milk.

Al no verla y yo no quitar mi vista del camino preguntaron.

-¿Donde está Milk Bulma?-

-Nose, se fue-

-¿Donde?- Señale el camino oscuro del bosque que tras mi casa reclamaba territorio, no supe mucho de lo que después sucedió, creo que olvide esos recuerdos, los aparte de mí y jamás quise evocar nunca más hasta hace días.

¡Pero fue su culpa! ¡Ella lo hizo! ¡No fue mi culpa!

Todo paso a olvidarse su nombre dejó de mencionarse y fue mejor, el tiempo pasó, lo deje atrás.

Pero hace una semana cuando a mi habitación me retiraba a descansar el pasillo oscuro que ya tantas veces había recorrido llamó más mi atención, noté el crujido del piso bajo mis pies descalzos, nunca lo había notado, entre a mi habitación con una muy extraña sensación, algo que no entendí me llevó a fijar mi vista en mi pequeña biblioteca que tiempo atrás había olvidado. Detrás de una pila de libros un cuadro viejo que de polvo cubierto estaba a causa del olvido llamó mi atención.

Era una foto de nosotras ¿Porque la conservaba? ¿Porqué? La estrelle en el piso, el vidrio quedo a decenas de pequeños pedazos de cristal. ¡Esa foto no tenía que estar ahí!

No preste atención al recoger los restos del vidrio que fui tan agresiva y no me di cuenta hasta que de mis dedos pequeñas gotas de sangre escurría.

-Fue tu culpa- No sabía a quién le hablaba, pero siento que algo extraño ese día llegó para a mi tormento dar inició… Sentidos extraños me invadieron, los ecos de mi vieja casa se hicieron más notorios y deje de prestar atención a las cosas.

-!No estoy loca! Escucho susurros- Le grite a mamá ese día en el desayuno -!Alguien me sigue! !Es ella! ¡Es ella!- Tal Vez todos esos días sin realmente dormir bien me estaban afectando, pero en cuanto mis ojos se cerraban esa sombra negra aparecía para atormentarme, me seguía todos lados, ¡A todos malditos lados me seguia! Su siniestro aspecto me estaba volviendo loca y todos ya de mi dejaron de creer.

-¡Vete, vete!- grite -¡Fue tu culpa!- Esa noche ya todo había llegado a su punto culmine, corrí por la casa, pero cerca de mi estaba la maldita sombra me seguía con ruidos ásperos que mis nervios más en punta ponían -¡Ya dejame!-

La casa ya no era segura, esa puerta siempre había sido pesada y el largo pasillo de la entrada se había hecho a mi perspectiva más largo, y esa cosa me alcanzaba y esta vez segura estaba venia a cobrar algo de lo que yo no era culpable.

-Déjame en paz… !YA!- Se acercaba cada vez más, la gótica y pesada puerta no se rendía, menos aún con mis temblorosas manos, me dijo cosas que no entendí, pero cada palabra, cada maldito extraño sonido mi piel erizaba. No era ella, ¡No era ella! Pero esa cosa, esa sombra negra no importara el porqué sabía de mi fin era encargada.

Salí corriendo, corrí, las calles solas alumbradas por el deteriorado sistema de luz cubría solo pequeñas extensiones de la avenida, yo seguía corriendo, ya no sabía de mi

Pare ya no podía más y no volte porqué sabía ella estaba por alcanzarme, sentí que todo mi cuerpo empezaba a calcinar por la angustia, los temblores se fueron para en un estado de shock quedar.

-DÉJAME EN PAZ-

No quería voltear, lo sentía, lo sentía cada vez más cerca de mi, -¡YA!- las lágrimas de mis pálidos ojos azules salían -Déjame ¡No fue mi culpa!-

Sentí un crujido tras de mí, ahora era seguro la sombra a mi espalda estaba, grite muy fuerte, muy fuerte, dijo algo inaudible que en una extraña energía recorrió mi cuerpo, ya no pude más no quería voltear.

Quería huir pero mis pies no me respondían, escuche algo que con el viento se mecía, y el siniestro momento ahora segura me había tomado, volví a correr pero supe ya no había escapatoria tenía que terminarlo, quería escapar y solo una salida ví, me seguía, ¡Me seguía! Muy cerca, ya no pude más tenía que terminar con todo, el puente de la avenida Sadrew fue mi salida, el pequeño cerco no fue impedimento para subir, me seguía, me seguía y me atormentaba ya no había escapatoria tal vez sí había sido mi culpa, ya no voltee, solo un paso al frente a una larga caída y todo por fin fue calma.

Si fue mi culpa y no pude escapar.


End file.
